


Lightweight

by HoodedMan



Series: Tsukiyama Compilation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, No violence or sadness, eating ass, glamping, yamaguchi loves big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedMan/pseuds/HoodedMan
Summary: Porn with Plot.The plot is camping.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukiyama Compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Lightweight

Tadashi sat up stiffly in the bed he only half remembered getting into.  
He hadn’t been on a vacation in a long time, and it was feeling like maybe it had been even longer since he had drank so much. It was all in fun though. 

Sugawara of course was the planner of this event. A glamping trip with Daichi, Kuroo, Kenma Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. Which meant the most of the drinking was done by Suga and Kuroo. 

Yamaguchi always tried to hold his best but he always got so sleepy with alcohol.

Plus Tsukki always teased him over how red his face got when he’s drunk. 

Yamaguchi looked behind him as he stretched and found the blond sleepily feeling the warm spot Tadashi was just in before squinting angrily. Tadashi smirked remembering the earlier antics of when they had first shown up to the camp site which had four small cabins perfectly spaced from each other with well made paths, and tacky decorations.   
Yamaguchi thought it was adorable but Kenmas first words were: “What a dump”.

Tsukki had laughed. 

Tsukki had laughed a lot yesterday.   
Tadashi felt his heart warm as he scooted himself back into his spot in bed only to get two sleepy kisses from his partner. Kei really liked his friends and that was something he had worked very hard on. Tadashi knew because he was there every step, and even made guest appearances at the blonds therapy sessions, as well as family events.

“More time..” Tsukki grunted as he squished Yamaguchi closer. He even put a leg over the freckled man to hold him in place.

Tadashi smiled and scooted his hips back so they were perfectly spooned together and sighed “Nobodies up yet, just me.” He whispered in return.

“Mnn… No. Now I’m awake… Rude.” Tsukishima grumbled without making any efforts to move at all or even to open his eyes again. Yamaguchi didn’t respond at all, letting the other man doze off for a solid 30 minutes while he scrolled on his phone till Kei finally forced himself to wake up if only out of spite and lazily bapped Tadashis phone out of his hand. 

“You're not even going to apologize for waking me up?” He sassed while still half asleep.

“You’re such a brat in the morning.” Tadashi snorted and pushed back against Kei to shake him off and started to move to get out of the bed since Tsukki was obviously going to be the devil until he had breakfast. He very much wasn’t expecting for the blond to grab his hand before he could leave the bed and pull him right back in and under the blankets. 

“You’re a brat the rest of the time you know.” The blond sassed as they wrestle-cuddled till Tadashi submitted and kissed Kei with a smile.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure you like it though.” Tadashi said as the blond moved over him to kiss him. It was soft and slow still, neither of them were in a hurry, this was a vacation after all.

“Its pretty annoying” Kei lied as he settled all his weight onto his partner. Tadashi grunted but still hugged the Kei to himself. They weren’t the type of couple to do much PDA but in private Tsukishima needed a lot of attention that Yamaguchi was more than willing to smother him with. Especially as the soft touches were becoming more explorative.   
Soon their tongues were filling the tiniest gap between them as Tsukki lazily rolled his hips. He was starting to get hard, and Yamaguchi as always was impressed.

It felt like with each stroke the man grew, filling out his boxers as he moved his lips down to Yamaguchis neck. His right hand grabbed the brunettes jaw and held his head to the side. Of course Yamaguchi let out a weak moan. He shuddered at the hand messaging his hip before before remembering they were out here with other people. 

Who knows how thin these walls were anyways. 

“Stop thinking.” Tsukishima demanded bluntly before Tadashi could even say anything. He let go of his partners jaw for a split moment to spit into his own hand and send it right down Yamaguchis briefs earning a grimace then a groan at the new hot wet contact.

“Slow down Tsukki- the cabins aren’t that far apart ya know.” It was too late to be shy though, Tsukki started jacking him off. His long fingers smearing warm spit over his head and down to cup the brunettes balls.

“They’re gay too. Maybe you were to buzzed to notice but Suga and Daichi weren’t exactly discrete last night when it was just me and you and Kuroo at the fire.” Tsuki joked and moved his hand a little lower to rub Tadashis taint, just behind his balls. That seemed to get Tadashi to spread his legs a bit wider and relax more.

“Thats… I packed some lube.” Tadashi muttered and loosely held onto Tsukishimas wrist as the blonds hand moved back up to jack him off nice and slow.

“We don’t need it yet.” Kei assured him with a smile and Tadashi knew what that meant. 

Torture aka edging.   
It was something they did indulged in when they had the time alone. Kei got off on reducing his partner to a watery eyed play thing, and lucky for him Tadashi loved the treatment just as much. 

“Tsukki. We can’t spend all of today in bed- Suga said… Tsukki.. Kei, the hikes today.” Tadashi babbled to himself as Tsukishima squirmed down under the blankets.

“Roll over and stop worrying.” Kei said interrupting Yamaguchis babbling.   
Tadashi did as he was told though and squirmed out of his underwear as Kei did the same. Tadashi spread himself a bit more as his partner rubbed the back of his thighs, they couldn’t much see of each other under the blankets but that didn’t seem to stop Tsukishima from eating his ass.

Tadashi rubbed his face against soft pillow and kept himself quiet other than soft hums till more of the mans tongue pushed into him. The sensation was strange at first but soon became all too much as lewdest wet sounds filled the cabin. “Tsukki- slow down. Im close.” Tadashi confessed and tried to pull himself away by gripping the sheets.

Kei pulled him back with his free hand while pushing two spit slick fingers past his rim.   
“Slow down? I want you to cum first.” Kei said firmly and drooled over Tadashis ass as he pushed his fingers in deeper. That earned a louder moan from Yamaguchi and the brunette lifted his hips slightly to try and get the other man to reach his prostate.   
“You want it too don’t you?”

Tadashi felt himself flush with heat, he wanted more, but all he could do was nodded “I want you- I want to cum with you.” He stuttered a lot on that sentence and tightened on the fingers inside of him. 

“Please Tsukki.” He begged while rocking his hips to try to get the mans fingers deeper but Tsukkis knuckles were already pressing to his ass cheeks. 

“Please Kei, I want you to cum in me.” He begged a bit louder as he looked back over his shoulder.

Tsukki was obviously enjoying himself as he watched Yamaguchi fuck himself on his fingers. But just when Tadashi started breathing harder the blond pulled away. “Where is it?” He asked as if he wasn’t just cutting his partner off. 

Tadashi squirmed on the bed, goosebumps covering him instantly as Kei pulled the blankets off of them both. “S-suite. Suite case, inside pocket.” He stammered and pressed his aching cock against the bed while watching Tsukki fetch the lube totally nude.

He looked so handsome, skin beautiful pale with only a few scars from game injuries.  
Along with a few marks left by Tadashi. Like two hicks on his inner thigh from a few nights ago.

Tadashi smiled when Tsukki came back to the bed with the bottle and eyed over his cock.   
8 inches that curled his toes and shook his world. Tsuki climbed into the bed with a smirk, his glasses now on. “You look so sexy waiting for me like this.” 

Keis free hand grabbed at Yamaguchis waist and pushed him onto his stomach. Tadashis ass was pink and slick with spit. It gave Kei a strong sense of pride and made his cock ache almost painfully.   
He smacked his partners ass earning a small yelp.

  
“Tsukki- Not so loud.” Tadashi hissed but still lifted his ass for more, His brown eyes looking back at tsukkis devilish smirk.

“Im gonna make you scream.” Tsuki hummed.

Tadashi gulped but didn’t complain, he wanted Tsukishima to give him everything. They had had to be quite before so it wasn’t like it was impossible. Kei just seemed to be more determined to put on a show today, and who was Tadashi to tell him no? He was literally aching for it when Kei picked back up where his fingers left off, pressing two properly lubed fingers right back in.

“Another?” Tsukki offered and slowed the pattern he was tracing inside of Tadashi.

“I can take you.” Yamaguchi insisted and laid his chest against the bed while adjusting his hips for Doggy style when Tsukki pulled his two fingers out. When they fucked in this position Yamaguchi swore he could see stars and usually there wasn’t any pain. That was something they had to deal with because of Tsukis size.

“Tell me how you want it Tadashi.” Tsukki said while kissing up the brunettes lower back. He was finally giving his own cock some attention by lubing himself up. The cold of the lube made his balls feel tight, he was loving getting to take his time for once.   
He loved every sight and every sound.

“I-I just want you…” Yamaguchi said softly. He didn’t want to beg just yet.  
Tsukishima admired the bend in Tadashis back as he jacked himself off a bit. 

“Just do it.” Yamaguchi finally complained and scooted back a bit more only to get another spank to his ass. 

“KEI!” He gasped and the blond smiled.

“Try to be quite, the others are sleeping. Or maybe they’re up already and wondering what’s taking us so long.” Tsukki said slowly as he finally moved closer to guide his thick head to Tadashis ass, cutting whatever retort the brunette was going to give.   
“Maybe they’re thinking about how pretty you sound getting fucked.” 

Tsukishima leaned his head back when Tadashi relaxed enough to finally take him in. By time they had worked up to getting Tadashi comfortable with the size difference the brunettes thighs to start shaking. “Good?”

Tadashi muffled a groan into his pillow and tried to get comfortable before nodding.

The blond pulled out and fucked him nice and slow, only giving him half of his length to take at first, added some more lube, then finally he bottomed out 

“T-Tsukki!” Tadashi squeaked and the blond let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He was pushing all of his weight down against Yamaguchis ass and the view was perfect. His cock just barely visible stuffing into the tanner mans well lubed ass.

He bent forward over Tadashi and felt up his waist desperately. “Take it for me.” He asked in a calm tone before licking the sweat off his partners neck. Tadashi lulled his head to the side and nodded.

“A-anything for you Tsukki.” Tadashi twisted a bit so they could kiss each other on the lips and finally the stars came out.

Tsukishima rocked out and pushed in deep, almost scooting Tadashi up the bed with his deep thrusts. His thick head shoving past Yamaguchis prostate relentlessly. Even at a soft pace Tadashis lips quivered against Keis. Only inspiring the blond to fuck him harder. Till he finally got the most beautifully wrecked moan from his partner, even half muffled by an overstuffed pillow it was pure dopamine. 

“Take it.” Tsukki repeated and leaned back, pushing Tadashi against the bed with one hand between his shoulder blades as he picked up his pace. He could feel Tadashi tighten up at the rough treatment. 

He felt an abrupt rush of pleasure when Tadashi took a shaky breath and demanded “Harder.”

“Fuck.” Tsukki hissed and slid himself back a bit as Tadashi braced his hands on the headboard for support. Tsukki added more lube so at this point it gushed down onto his balls when he pushed back in at the new angle. His left hand held Tadashis waist and the other came under his stomach to grope the brunettes cock. 

Tsukishima could feel his partners orgasm building.   
The tell-tale big tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. Tadashi was blushing from his ears down onto his shoulders where there were several hickies now. He was squeezing Kei inside like his life depended on it, and those sweet words tumbling out of his mouth… Tsukki knew all of these signs very well and he rubbed his fingers over the slit of his partners cock and sent him over the edge.

Tadashis moan was primal almost a growl as he bit his own arm to try to silence himself. Kei was close behind with his desperate thrusts, he couldn’t help but to try and get impossibly closer to the man while pumping his cock deep inside till he came. His hips pushing them forward against the headboard as he stuffed Yamaguchi.   
He came so hard he couldn’t even hear himself moaning all he could hear was Tadashi crying “Fuck me-yes! I love it- Yes!” His hips pushed back against Kei as if he could possibly get more.

Tsukki pulled his hand back and wiped it on his own hip before helping Yamaguchi out of the tight position they’d gotten themselves into. He rubbed Tadashis shaky legs and moved instinctively to cover them up and cuddle despite the mess of lube they’d used and the cum pushing right back out of Yamaguchis tight ass now that there wasn’t a cock holding it in. 

“H-holy shit.” Tadashi whispered as he took the role of big spoon and loosely held Tsukki around the waist. He rubbed his sweaty face on the blonds shoulder, and tried to stretch out a bit to crack his back but his legs were numb with pleasure.  
  
Tsukkishima smiled to himself and sighed “You should have let me sleep in instead of making me work so hard this early.” Despite anticipating that Yamaguchi would try to tickle him he still jumped a bit and snorted.

“You’re the worst in the mornings!” The brunette argued and pushed his boyfriend right out of the bed. “We’re supposed to go hiking today- I can barely sit up! Go make me a bath.” Tadashi growled from the bed as Tsukki lazily walked away to do exactly that. A smile on his face the entire time.

“So Rude.” Tsukki hummed and cleaned himself up before starting the bath for his lover.  
When he finally returned clean Tadashi was right where he left him but totally knocked out. 

Tsukishima huffed and shut off the water before getting dressed for the hike.   
After that Tadashi was still snoring into the pillow he hugged so Tsukki decided to leave him there and snuck from the tiny cabin to see his friends sitting out at the communal space chattering away. Kenma looked at him first but Suga took the lead in calling him out.

“Well well well, look whose finally awake.” The silver haired man cooed as Tsukki came over.

“I was taking care of Yamaguchi, he drank too much last night.” He lied without hesitation and Suga nodded.

“He really can’t handle his alcohol huh?” Daichi muttered and Kuroo snorted.

“Im sorry- when could he ever handle alcohol? He’s always been a lightweight.” 

Tsuki smirked at that but Kenma got his attention by sitting down his Switch into his lap. “If Yamaguchi is staying behind I’ll stay here till he wakes up so he won’t worry.” The whole group gave Kenma a look.   
Of course Kenma wanted to stay behind.

“How caring of you Kenma~” Suga joked and Kuroo cracked up with him.   
The hike was down to four but they still set off, leaving Kenma to tend the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think should happen next?


End file.
